Bullet to the Heart
by Kiki Aries
Summary: Official Start to Captured Heart. That explosion did more than bring down the hand of Julius Little... Rated M for future chapters and language. Featuring: Troy, Gat, Aisha, Dex, the Crew, and Player/Boss
1. Five Years from 3rd Street

Saint's Row series is brought to you by created by Volition and published by Deep Silver - Thank you guys for an amazing game series... I have taken liberties to make the OC a female, Li, the exotic mutt who had been lucky to be loved by the two men who shouldn't love her. Our Story Begins just before her world went up in flames.

_~*S.R.1*~_

_I'm terribly sorry my dear, I am running a little late, my bodyguards will deal with you once I am gone."_

_A group of men surrounded her, Li turned around, "What the fuck?" looking at the tall men looming near, she turns to back near the railing of the yacht._

_Hughes chuckling to himself, "Yes, I will be sure to thank you in my acceptance speech… Wait what is that noise?" turning to the irritatingly offending sound. A mushroom cloud of flames shot up into the air, Li scrambled to get over the railing but the explosion sent her flying, flashes of everyone came to her mind, she blacked out._

_Troy ran to the edge of the bridge after the explosion knocked him back against his car, he frantically pulls out his phone, "What the FUCK Julius, I said talk it out, now she's gone…."_

_"This is Jack Armstrong, this just into the newsroom, a deadly explosion has rocked the waterfront. Our Jane Valderamma is already at the scene, Jane."_

_The camera light pans around and Jane's face comes into the light._

_"Jack, waterfront residents, and the press, who were sitting just feet away were setting up their cameras and microphones to cover the gala fundraiser scheduled for mayoral candidate's Hughes' campaign, we're treated to an amazing site a few moments ago, as the yacht registered to the alderman exploded in a shower of brass and mahogany."_

_The cameraman pans the camera to show the spectators, and other news crews all huddled together, on phones and some pointing at the burning wreckage in the waters._

_"We were a safe distance away so no one was injured, as far as we can tell, but we have no word as to who – if anyone – was actually aboard. We don't know how this happened, why this happened, or even who was aboard – if anyone – as no survivors have been located. I was inside the press tent when it happened, but witnesses outside say that the peaceful serene evening was suddenly punctured by a viscous explosion that not only reduced the alderman's yacht to a pile of floating debris but knocked out windows and swamped smaller boats throughout the arena."_

_Johnny and Aisha hugging each other tightly as the news broadcast, they got the call a few minutes ago, finding out Li was on that yacht._

_Dex had just finished the paperwork in his brand new office heard the news on the radio, paused and looked out of the windows behind him, closed his eyes in mourning, sighing a heavy sigh packed up his things for the night heading home._

_~*S.R.1*~_

Stilwater Penitentiary holds Stilwater criminals, from the common pickpocket to the most dangerous gang members. The guards are sitting around getting paid to watch one of the most notorious members of the gang known as the Third Street Saints, one Kyouki Li.

One young guard coming into the room takes a seat with a soda in his hand, cranking his neck he looks to the monitors watching the points of interest within the facility, "Barney any idea why the Chief of Police has this woman still on life support?"

"Aye, I just get paid to watch her sleep. That boy Gat, piece of work that one, been kept an eye on too now that I think about it."

"Yeah this is easy money, I hear Gat was worse than she was."

Barney nodded his response, a third guard came rushing in from the lower levels of the prison, "You are not going to believe it, she's awake!"

"You're shitting me?" Barney looked questioningly to the other two guards with him.

Joe shook his head he went to phone the Chief of Police. "Chief, she's awake." Once he hung up headed out to make ready for the Chief's arrival.

When they reached the door leading the back way to the infirmary, "How long had she been here?"

"Years… I stopped keeping track after a while. Time flies when you're watching someone breathe through a tube. And no, this woman murdered Richard Hughes, Mayor Winslow, Aisha, and Chief Monroe."

"Damn, that was one hell of a time."

"Damn real Fred, all being kept in intensive care on taxpayers' money."

"I'm surprised that Joe got through to the Chief."

"Yeah, he's been bombarded with the press."

"OH, that was today?"

"All day, you should pay more attention."

Li groaned, she felt sore, she heard muffled voices rushing around as she tried to put together the voices and the place she could feel she was laying. Her head hurt, she tried to raise her hand and found it cuffed to a metal rail. She felt a needle go in her arm, her throat was dry as she couldn't say anything, swallowing thickly she tried to move again, she felt so heavy she gave up and just laid there. Li opened her hazel eyes and closed them, too heavy to keep open, the room was too bright, feeling oxygen being pumped into her nostrils was cool in her lungs. She heard a door open from somewhere she was dozing back off.

"How's the patient?" Barney asked when he and Fred came in.

The nurse taking her blood and then injecting a serum to wake the young woman on the table slowly. "Considering she's been in a massive explosion, pretty damn good."

"That's great, the Chief is on his way, told us to give him a call the second she was awake."

"Well then I leave her in your hands, you want to take your time with her, she's really weak right now, and I just gave her something to help wake her up."

"Thanks, Ann." Fred nodded to the middle aged woman, taking the sample to be sent out.

Li slept for another hour, so she thought, Troy nearly stumbled down the stairs getting to her. Bursting through the door Troy saw her sleeping peacefully. He looked at the two guards and straightened up, "Not a word, I'm Troy, got it?"

The others nodded, Troy shooed them out of the room, as he went over to bed Li was in, sitting on the edge he watched her for a moment he brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes. "Ky, Ky Baby…. can you hear me. It's me Troy."

She heard her name and the man say, Troy, she smiled, trying to test her voice, "H-e..y….Tro.-y." She heard the cuffs clink on the metal railings. She felt herself being pulled up and a warm body pressed to her. Slowly she tried to lift her arms to hug Troy, "Troy… wha…hap-?"

Laying her back down, pulled the covers up over her, tucking her arms under the warm blankets, "Ah, nothing you need to worry about, but I will tell you, you are in prison, for your safety. I have to jet right now, but I have some people coming in for you."

Cupping her face his brown eyes met her hazel gaze and sighed, giving her a loving kiss, "I have missed you. I'll have some people come get you in a few."

Troy pulled a cigarette from behind his ear once he hit the door leading out, "Not one word of who I am, or you'll set her off." The guards nodded their affirmation.

Li smiled to herself, she remembered Troy was supposed to meet with her, and then everything went dark. She kept reliving moments in her life when she was running with the Saints, " In prison, for my safety? " With her hands free she went to rub her face, she could barely feel her arms. Her neck was sore when she swallowed and she felt stiff. She tried to turn over, weak, she couldn't move. She laid on her back and sighed, A few moments later a gurney rolled in and a few guards were loudly calling for the nurse.

From her spot in her bed, she dozed off, was awakened to loud clamor, and opened her eyes to see the nurse talking to the guards near her bed.

"What happened here?"

"Kid got shanked in the caf."

"Damn, poor kid let me take a look I'll send up the report."

Addressing the young man, she went to get some bandages and supplies to clean his wound. Once she was finished she went to write and send off her report. Watched as the nurse walked back out.

Li closed her eyes again as it was relatively quiet, the sound of the curtain pulling open caused her to turn her head slowly on the intruding noise. Seeing a young boy old enough to be her younger brother lying next to her looking at her with the most awe inspired expression, she raised her eyebrows in question.

"You're Li."

Li made a noise that acknowledged him.

"I got shanked to come meet you, I want to help you when you get out."

Li turned her head back to him, "Na..me?"

"Oh, Carlos, I'm Carlos Mendoza. I heard you were in here, you knew my brother, you been in a coma for five years!"

_'What!'_ Li frowned and turned slowly to look back at him. "Fi-v…Yea-?" She swallowed again, then a flood of thoughts rushed. Before she could pinpoint a single thought guards rushed in and wheeled her out.

"Carlos Mendoza, look me up when you get out!" The young man laid back down and held his side, he was going to run with the Saints, just like his big brother.

Li was wheeled out on the stretcher then two women came to help her dress, in a sweatsuit she was lifted and placed in a wheelchair. Rolled out into the night air, the smell of saltwater filled her nostrils.

She was wheeled to a boat that would carry her to the mainland, still weak, she sat looking at the approaching land that was the City skyline, it looked different.

Testing her arms, she took a sturdy grip on the handles of her wheelchair and tried to stand, "Ms. Li please don't try to stand you've just woken up." One of the women said to her as she continued to stand on her own two feet.

Wobbly legs like a newborn foal, she sat, huffed and reached for the railing, taking an uneasy step she willed her other leg to move, she tripped, feeling hands grab her to help her up she tried to snatch away, grunting she gave in, but the women helped her to stand, Li nodded to them both.

By the time they reached the mainland Li was a bit steadier, taking her time with the help of her new companions she was escorted into a car and whisked away further in the city.

It was a good half hour they drove, pulling up to a large house in the suburbs, "Ms. Li?" the driver helped her to get out of the car.

Troy was just pulling up when her car arrived. "I got her, you go on ahead." Troy announced once he stepped from the car. Scooping her up in his arms, he crossed the threshold, carried her up to the second floor. "Baby girl, you don't know how happy I am to see you."

Troy nudged the lights and placed her on the bed, taking her shoes off tucking her in. "I have to get you to the doctor tomorrow and we have to get you set up with physical therapy." Troy laid next to her and stroked her cheek, Li raised her hand to his and kissed the inside of his palm. Troy leaned close kissing her, "I will make sure you are safe from now on, I am sorry." He whispered against her lips.

Troy hadn't changed much, he put on a bit of weight, he had been working out too and his hair cut short, he had worry lines going across his forehead, but he was still Troy.

Li put her fingertips to his lips silencing him, with a weary shake of her head she turned on her side and closed her eyes. Troy gotten up and removed his clothes, sliding into bed next to her, pulling her close listening to her soft snore. 'I need to let her know.' Troy kissed her cheek and dozed off himself.

It had been half a year since she woke up, she was seeing her doctors and getting stronger every day. She was at one such appointment when it would mark her time to see the doctors less.

"Alight miss lady, we'll see you in a few days." Her personal trainer had been working with her for the past six months, Li was somewhat back to normal, in a lot better shape, and she felt good, she had to change her diet, as the first thing she ate when she was cleared for solids, she promptly pucked all over the car Troy just had detailed.

Li started to work, she had to convince Troy that she needed to do other things than staying in the house going only to doctors and appointments. As he wasn't home to keep her company.

She arrived at Technically Legal for her shift, "Hey Kia." A few of the strippers called when she walked in, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She had to go under a nom de plume, to work yet still having to get a fake ID, she just didn't like being cooped up.

_"Baby, can't you just get a cat or dog or something to keep you occupied, you know people do know what you look like." Troy had his points but Li was needing to get back to life._

_"Hun, I would if I had been still "living" for the past five years, listen I won't strip, I have a few scars from that explosion that I think would be… hmm maybe, I mean it's good money." She paused to think about it but took off running into the kitchen after Troy threw a pillow at her._

"Hey Ladies." Li placed her backpack under the bar, she promised that she wouldn't be a stripper, and kept her word, she got to bartend and mix drinks, and that was what she enjoyed. Putting her earbuds in, securing an apron around her waist, she began wiping down the bar and making it ready for the evening, it was a Friday and sure to be a very busy night. Lifting heavy boxes, her earbud slipped out as she placed the box on the counter and heard the news, Johnny Gat's Trial. '_He is convicted of 387 counts of murder .'_

Li laughed, "Easily 220." She corrected, half of them she was there for. She kept busy until one of the regulars walked up, he already had too much to drink, she could smell him, "Kia turn this shit off."

"Not likely, I'm watching it." Putting glasses away as she watched the tv, the man gave a gruff snort and someone else walked up, "Bitch you were told to turn it off." Li stopped and turned to the man in question.

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck you deaf?"

Li gave a small smile, one of the bouncers on duty walked up as Li snatched the beer bottle from the offensive customer and cracked it across his jaw, shattering the bottle, "Manners asswipe."

The bouncer smirked and walked back to his post, she wiped down the bar still listening to the news as she was cleaning up. _'We'll be allowed back in the Courtroom in a few moments to see if Johnathan Gat will go home a happy man or a dead one. Back to you Jack. '_

Li's eyes went wide, snatching her apron off she apologized to her boss and hustled out of the door, once in her car it was all business as she floored it to the courthouse.

Swerving in and out of traffic she grabbed her wallet from the glove compartment and ran inside, News crews were out and about that slowed her down some. Troy was coming up and saw the Auburn headed blur take off up the stairs,_ 'No, Ky, No..SHIT! '_ He internally screamed, she went through the metal detectors and bounced as she was further wand down.

She made her way up the stairs and was almost halted by a few of the guards, "Not now, damnit." She grunted, "Hey guys, I just want to see the trial of the century, please?"

"Sorry Ma'am, no."

Li whined a bit. "Please don't make this hard."

The officer reached for his gun, once the holster was unfastened, Li darted at him tackling him to the ground snatching his gun as she rolled over the top of him and blindly shot him in the knee. The second guard went to lunge at her, she shot him in the leg.

"Sorry boys, my friend needs me, you know how it goes." Taking the second man's gun.

Hurrying up to the third floor where the trial was held she injured several more officers in her path on the way up.

Li saw the double doors shut uptight two more guards bared her path getting the call to not fire at the woman.

"Can you, move?" She waved her gun shooting them out of the way, when they didn't move, "No huh, ugh, you making this hard … on yourselves." Li's demeanor turned cold as she shot them each in the knee, grabbing their guns tucking them into the waist of her pants, and shot the lock on the door.

When she came through the courtroom door kicking the door on the security guard to rescue one Johnny Gat. She cartwheeled in aiming the gun at the second guard that drew his gun right between his eyes.

With a smile to the man "Drop it.", he did as told setting it off and everyone in the courtroom ducked, save for the man she was coming to rescue, raised eyebrow shaking his head.

Johnny smiled then caught himself, "Fuck took you so long?" tucking his head when she tossed him the keys to un-cuff himself.

"Oh I'm so sorry, hey glad to see you too, fuck you, recovery of coma takes longer than you think…wait you knew I was coming…whatever, lucky you, I just so happen to be at work to see I need to come to save your ass, Princess." she handed him a gun and they left trails of incapacitated bodies from the courtroom to the front door.

"Princess?" Gat chuckled, "Ish would kill me if I got the chair." He said once outside in the bright spring morning, making a B-line to Forgive and Forget.

Li paused for a second after they pulled out of the drive through. "You and Ish still together, she can do so much better." Surprised, with Gat being the way he is around her, Aisha would have put him out long ago.

Barked out a laugh, "Newsflash sleeping Beauty, It's had its ups and downs, King wrote a Biography, Dex is now working for Ultor and Troy…." Johnny finished.

Li smiled, "Yeah I see him later when I get home, Troy is working at the gym at the rec center, he's all muscled now, he came to get me when I woke up, had gotten me up walking and talking again."

Johnny coughed, "He did, he is the Chief of Police." That did it for him, he was fine until he realized they were living together.

Li snapped her head in his direction, "Troy is what now? My Troy? The man who is working at the Center?" She swerved into oncoming traffic, she looked back when Johnny grabbed for the wheel, she had to pull the car over.

Johnny had pulled the wheel to the right lane, "Fuck, yeah, he was working undercover the whole time." He looked to Li who stared wide eyed out of the windshield, covering her mouth, he could see her mind working overtime.

"I don't believe you." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cell, _" Baby girl, busy right now, I'll call you back ."_ Troy hung up just as quickly.

Li floored it to the Marshall Winslow Recreation Center, he said he was working there from the time the Saints fell apart, screeching to a stop she nearly fell out of the car.

Her heart was racing, she refused to believe Johnny that Troy was a cop, and she needed to see for herself that it wasn't true. Entering the building several eyes looked in her direction before going back to their business.

The girl at the desk was idly talking to someone else when Li walked in, Johnny came in shortly after, "Aye, does Troy work here?"

The young redhead looked over to Li, "Troy?"

"Yeah Bradshaw, he works here yes?"

"No, sorry."

She called his phone once more,_ " Baby girl, I said I was busy..."_

"I'm at the Center, where are you, I need to see you now." Silence on the other end, "Troy?" her voice filled with worry.

_" Yeah, I stepped out, I'm with a client."_

Li was breathing heavily, and she started to shake, Johnny went to take the phone from her but she moved so quickly she made him jump, "I'll come to see you, just for a minute, please…where, are, you?"

Johnny grabbed her wrist taking the phone from her, and listened for a second, _" Baby, I am with a client, you know I can't talk when I'm working, I'll call you back when I'm on break."_ Johnny could hear the sirens in the background. "Troy, I know, and now she knows."

_" Shit ."_

Johnny ended the call, grabbed Li by the wrist, and pulled her from the reception desk putting her in the car she was beyond herself, shaking, crying silent tears, visibly shattered. She needed to hear it from him still, he came to the prison to get her out, had her in his home, helped her get better. He couldn't be 'Chief of Police' He was a Saint…. Wasn't he?

As they drove to Aisha's he noticed after he mentioned Troy her attitude changed, as well as minor physical changes, her features were sharper, no longer the little girl who first joined, her hair was to her waist and she had a murderous glint in her honey hazel eyes, mixed with utter confusion as she scanned the city they drove through.

Li knitted her beautiful arched eyebrows, and with a sad smile she looked over at the man sitting next to her, "I need to talk to him."

"Li… there's … come on." He parked in the driveway and got out, Li went to get out of the car, but just managed to sit in the passenger seat with one leg out, she closed her eyes leaning back on the headrest. With a heavy sigh, she rubbed her face in her hands getting out of the car Johnny waited by the door.

Letting her in first he headed to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Beer?" Johnny offered.

"No." still trying to process what happened twenty minutes ago.

"Right you don't like beer." Johnny reminded himself grabbed a juice for her and a beer for himself.

"Johnny who are you talking to?" came a familiar voice from up the stairs.

"Why don't you come down and find out?" he said as he tossed a juice to his comrade.

They sat on the couch as the woman continued to complain about Johnny's rude behavior. "Why couldn't you just tell me who… Oh my God!" Aisha stopped mid step, covering her mouth with her hands, and ran the rest of the way to give the woman a hug tears streaming from her eyes.

"Baby Girl we thought you were dead, I can't believe it, look at you. Something is different about you." She said as she pulled away, embracing her tightly.

"Well, coma does that to a person," Li started with a grin, "I may need to crash here for a few, is ok?"

Johnny took a long drink, his eyes resting on Li, he turned his head, she was living with Troy and she never knew, "Yeah we got planning to do and first is getting a base of operations."

Aisha turned from Li after giving her the ok to camp there until she found a place, "And where were you planning on doing that?"

Gat looked around the house.

"Oh no." Aisha got up

"But it's spacious."

"No."

Li grinned slightly, "And the color is very soothing." Placing a finger on her chin in the appraisal.

"NO!" and she turned and headed up to get things for the spare bedroom.

Gat looked over at Li who was giggling 'Good her mind is diverted.', "Don't worry, I think I know a place we can go tomorrow morning. Old mission place, Cool?"

Looking at her thoroughly, he noticed exactly what she is wearing he let out a soft whistle, fitted black jeans looked like, if they were any tighter they could have been painted on, she was thick, and a tucked white tee-shirt that clung to her chest.

Gat watched her from behind his shielded eyes, her chest rose and fell when she breathes pulling the fabric even tighter, she was on her phone texting away. "You have a job, legally?"

Li nodded her agreement, "Yes Sir, can you not stare at me, I'm not a ghost." She turned her head to him, very grateful for the distraction seeing Aisha again.

She would have to go home soon to get some of her things, she just didn't want to see Troy, but like ripping off duct tape she knew the faster the quicker the pain is over.

"How the fuck did you manage that?"

"Simple, I go by Kia now it's… nothing." She bit her lip closing her eyes, she sighed, looking over the house, she sighed once more, "Gat, I - I need to go, you know I think it'll be better to just crash at a hotel, I don't want to be in the way." She rubbed her face out of frustration, running her fingers through her hair, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. He watched as her locks fell past her waist, stuffing her phone in her back pocket she felt the guns she had.

Gat cocked his head to the side he raised the bottle to his lips, "Why?" Came from the landing, Aisha was heading down, "You're leaving already, you just got here, and you won't be in the way, please stay." Aisha looked worried. Li gathered her hair back up retying it to give her hands something to do, feeling her waist she placed a few of the guns she collected on the table.

Li looked at Aisha, who had an arm full of quilts backing into the guest room, "I have your favorite quilt." She lured Li in, with a nod Li agreed, "I'll harass you lovely people for a week, til I find a new place, is that ok?"

Aisha nodded, "See you when you get back."

Li left out the way she came in, Aisha sighed, "Johnny, I can't believe it. Li is back, she looks amazing. Why would she ask to stay, then say she'll just stay at a hotel?"

Taking another swig from his warming bottle, "I told her about Troy." He looked to Aisha and raised an eyebrow, thinking maybe he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.

Aisha was shocked, she didn't think Li didn't know Troy was a cop, and when they were younger Troy and Li were an item, but she assumed Li knew now that she was awake, "Johnny, why didn't Li know?"

He had an answer, he didn't want to share, when he found out she was laying in the same penitentiary as him, it was rumored she was there, it was whispered even amongst the Saints that were locked up.

When the Mendoza boy came back from the infirmary, he confirmed that she was there and was awake, but was wheeled out shortly after he saw and spoke with her.

With Johnny knowing Troy and Li used to date, he knew that the New Chief of Police would do anything and everything in his power to keep her alive, this time. "Nah, I thought she needed to know." He shrugged as if it was common knowledge.

Aisha nodded in agreement, taking the quilts into the room and placed them on the bed, "Can I ask you something?" When she returned to the living room.

"Yeah, babe." Taking a swig from his beer.

"When are you going to tell her how you feel about her?"

Johnny choked on his beer, gasping for air he gave a long look to the woman who had been to the isle to come see him for the past two years."

"Ish, that was a stupid crush. I am over that."

Aisha walked to him and sat on his lap, "It was that one birthday party when we sang for you, you were in awe when she walked up the aisle, I was too. I almost thought she wouldn't make it, but she apologized." Aisha played with his hair, "I think that last part of that song was meant for you to hear."

Gat slipped his hand around her waist and rubbed her side letting out a heavy sigh. He remembered, she wasn't at the venue and was busy looking out for Troy she had been waiting for him, he saw her was on the phone with him hurrying him to get to the club.

_Aisha was on the small stage singing when the music cued, it was mellow, Johnny couldn't help grinning as he was being congratulated._

_The apex of the song swelled when it died down, from the entrance of the club, phone in one hand mike in the other, Li sang from the door to the stage. She walked past Johnny he saw the name on her phone and the speaker was on._

_He frowned Troy had stood her up, again, he switched to grinning harder as he received pats on his back. She turned her back, no one saw but Aisha, she put a hand on her shoulder as Li hit a note that Aisha couldn't keep up with, she sang to be heard, her voice carried outside, Troy came through the door Li just looked sad with a false smile on her lips. Realizing she out sang his famous girlfriend, Li bowed her apologies._

"Oh and don't think I didn't notice when she put together that dance for you too." Aisha started to laugh, "Of all the songs she picked."

Johnny laughed, "Yeah, she's something, but you babe got up there and had a blast with her too, and besides I got you." He ran his fingers along her neck and pulled her close for a kiss. He also remembered the first birthday party.

She always wore headphones when she went out humming songs, occasional slip he heard her, and didn't think much of it.

_~*S.R.1*~_

_The Crew had convinced her to come to the party and she only agreed to do so if she got to plan it. Li had this crazy idea of being 'true gangsters' She told everyone her idea and to just get Gat dressed up._

_Her time when she was working at On Track got her noticed, and when she took out the VK she got to meet her idol, Aisha. She proposed that they do songs together, and they had._

_It took them months of rehearsal to get Aisha to tone down the hip hop look she was known for; Li saw a dress that would look wonderful on her. Aisha heard of 'Songbird', and when Li smiled knowingly,_

_"That lounge singer, she only went by "Songbird'" When Aisha nodded, Li sang a short song,_

_"Baby Girl, that was you!?"_

_"It helps pay the bills." Li laughed._

_Li had been in the crew for a few months, His Birthday, the theme 1940s, as most didn't know the tomboy that Julius and Troy brought in, or as Johnny calls her, a stray cat, she was so green Johnny had started picking on her relentlessly, Johnny had saved her from being shot, and she let out a note that cracked his glasses, then came calling her Pidgeon._

_When everyone found out Aisha was planning on doing a bit of singing everyone clamored to be there, what they didn't expect was the new rising star of the Saints to also entertain as well. Glitz was the venue for the night._

_Everyone had to dress up, was hyped by it. Li was sitting saving her voice, getting her hair and makeup done, Li looked like she stepped out of the 40s, when Aisha saw her, her auburn hair fell in romantic glossy waves over her shoulder and trailing down her back, the dress fit her so well it looked like she was poured in it._

_The black pencil dress with a train to the floor shoulder and sleeveless halter styled gold buttons trailed up her taught tight cinched stomach, her Saint's purple long gloves, smoky eye accentuated her honey hazel eyes, and nude gloss on her full pouty lips completed her look._

_"Baby girl, lookit you, can you breathe?" Aisha cooed, she was in something similar Li wanted to match, but a dress caught Li's eye that suited Aisha better. With a scrunch of her nose, she posed._

_"Yes, the corsets are habit forming, Aisha, you look amazing too, think your boyfriend will notice?"_

_Aisha laughed, "He won't notice, I did my set, you're up next, get it, girl."_

_"Am I allowed to flirt?" Li turned her head, and the silhouette she cast made Aisha's mouth fall open. Shaking off her shock, she grinned harder, "Just this night, I think he likes you more than me."_

_Li covered her mouth, "Stop, you know I'm after Troy."_

_"Break a leg Baby Girl." Aisha gave her a wink and went to take her place amongst the audience next to Gat._

_Li nodded and sauntered off to the stage, the music cued and the curtain remained down. She could hear the Saints chattering away, a fight possibly going on and then the whistles started as they were getting restless._

_The announcer came over the mike, "Introducing Stilwater's own Lil Darling, Songbird."_

_She breathed into the mike, "You had plenty money 1922… You let other women make a fool of you… why don't you do right…like some other men do…." She started the curtain slid open and the room fell dead silent. She was making love to the room, all the men felt it, her voice was like silk. Troy sat next to Dex and Johnny, the trio had their mouths open wide there was no hiding the surprise she gave them. Aisha settled next to Gat, looking every inch the Gun Moll._

_All eyes followed her around the stage, she wore a small hidden mike as she worked the stage and the short walk that was set up, "Why don't you do right…." She flirted with all she made eye contact with, coming down into the audience._

_First stopping at Troy, she pinched his cheek. Then to Dex sliding her hands across his shoulders she removed his hat and shoved it gently in his face._

_"Get out of here, get me some money too…" She pushed one guy back into his seat as he placed his hand over his heart when she came near._

_Li tapped a finger on Aisha's shoulder leaning in her ear "Now if you'd prepared 20 years ago… You wouldn't be wandering around from door to door…" tracing a gloved finger along the woman's neck as she sauntered to come before her target._

_When she came to Johnny, she slid onto his lap and stroked his jaw, when she stood, pulling him by his tie, her lips achingly close, her breath fanning his face, filling his nostrils with the smell of lilacs, she even smelled purple._

_Flicked her eyes to meet his holding his gaze, "Why don't you do right…. Like some other men… Do." She released his tie and he slowly sank back into his seat._

_Gat held his breath and didn't realize he was holding, 'Whoa.' He felt something sharp in his chest. Li slowly made her way back to the stage still holding that note, the room went wild, she smirked, "Happy Birthday Johnny." She crooned as the next song played. Aisha closed his mouth for him and winked at the young woman on the stage._

_She looked at Troy who looked gut punched, "Never know how much I love you." She had everyone swooning._

_Gat couldn't take his eyes off of her, then he heard about her wanting to be like Aisha, and her working at On Track was true, he went once with some of the crew and heard that the 'Songbird' just left the stage._

_In dress she was gorgeous, out of dress she was cute, definitely cute, but she always keeps her hair pulled up in a ponytail, braids or bun. From that day on, The Songbird was burned into his subconscious._

_~*S.R.1*~_

Li drove to the house she and Troy shared, she started to go over how she was going to handle the conversation with him. She went through the house like a demon, she tore open drawers, cabinets, and closets, she went through each room, the last room she checked she felt in her gut, she should have looked in first.

She opened all the dresser drawers, shuffling things around, she found a gun of his, she opened the closet and took out his clothes and hers, she grabbed the suitcase and shoving her things in.

Heading to the bathroom she grabs some of her toiletries, still going over this conversation, "Ok, He will say, Ky baby, listen I was with Mrs. Gladden, you know she gets grabby, and I'll say, You're right, but where were you, and Johnny said something stupid like you're the Chief of Police."

Li nods, "Troy will say, Baby, you know he has always had a crush on you, I'll say, no he has Ish."

Mimicking the hand gestures as she's having this conversation with herself, Li nods, "Nah baby but it's true, he hates me always has."

Li nods, still tossing things into the suitcase and travel bag, she goes to snatch some more clothes and a box tumbles out of the closet spilling its contents on the floor.

She looks and the box has an old badge, some other medals and bullet shells, and a photo of the Saints during a summer BBQ they held, purple headband, a sweatshirt with blood. She gasped, it was the sweatshirt she had on the night Lin died.

_"Put her on the table, we have to get the bullet out!" Dex was rushing to get the medical kit, and Johnny punched Troy in the face._

_"Fuck is wrong with you?" Johnny accused pulling the sweatshirt over Li's head, tossing it at Troy._

_"It was the Rollerz, fucking Sharpe killed Lin, I have to go get her body!" Troy ran to get Lin from where she was still floating._

Her face twisted in anger tears stinging her eyes, that night she was saved by Troy, she assumed he just followed her. Then it dawned on her, _"You're in prison, for your protection."_

"I was on life support, he kept me alive, for five years, no… No…. That's not... That makes no sense." Pulling her phone from her pocket going to dial Johnny. Changing her mind, she didn't need him saying how right he is, she shoved her phone back in her pocket she picked up the badge looking at the old ID on the other side, "Detective Troy R. Bradshaw." Li hung her head.

She left fresh tears on the old sweatshirt, as it unrolled Lin's lighter clattered in the box, picking up her old lighter she started thumbing the partly rusted metal, "You weren't the only one undercover huh, and I'll say, so you are a cop."

The house was dark when he came in, she sat in the middle of the room in the shadows, light from the orange street lamp peeked I'm through the blinds, her eyes transfixed on the door he would enter. Li went over this conversation one hundred and twenty-two times.

She promised herself she wouldn't get emotional she was already a wreck and she wouldn't kill him. Li had cried as her mind was overthinking finding the things of Lin and hers just made it worse, and the more she thought the more frustrated she became, when she heard the key in the door, her head shot up.

"Welcome home." She calmly called out, once he crossed the threshold.

Troy jumped, he dropped his duffle bag on the floor, the same he had done for the past six months. She heard the keys clatter in the dish by the door, the same he has done for the past six months, '_Stop it Li, don't overreact ._' She chides herself, her breathing becoming unsteady. Through the blinds the light hit her eyes making them eerily lighter, narrowed eyes she examined the Saint's former member.

Closing the door behind him, took two steps, "Ky baby, listen."

She flew into a rage, "You are a FUCKING COP!" clutching the medal and badge close, she hurled them both at him in the dim light.

"Ow. Baby, listen…" Covering his face with his hands.

Li started to breathe heavy, talking to herself, "Ok, ok, it's cool, I'm cool, it's cool…"

Troy raised his hands in defense, He knew this could happen and something he been avoiding, "Will you hear me out?"

"NO! YOU LIED TO ME… US…YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME!" Li was on her feet pacing as she screamed at him, wanting to give him a chance to say his piece, her eyes red - tears stained her cheeks and fresh ones poured out, she looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, listen, can we talk?"

Troy went to reach for her Li lurched away stumbling back, "Don't, don't touch me. You never get to touch me. You are fucking lucky I'm still speaking to you!"

Troy backed up, and he knew he should have come clean with her, he had time, he just got too comfortable. Li pulled the sweatshirt out and put it on the couch, "You keep souvenirs?" She placed the lighter on top of that, "You were there because I thought you cared and followed me, you missed him, you missed fucking Sharpe! You could of saved Lin, fuck Donny could of saved her, but I know he was a bitchass."

Li started to pace, she was tugging at her ponytail, Troy swallowed hard, he rubbed his hands over his face, reaching on his hip he drew his gun aiming it at her. Li stopped mid tirade eyes narrowed, "You want to shoot me now?" She slowly walked over to where he stood, not blinking her eyes boring into his, "Huh, you wanna shoot me?"

Troy's face scrunched, "I want you to listen to me! I had my reasons for not saying anything about me being a cop." She had her breast right on the barrel of the gun, over her heart, Troy was deflating, she wasn't blinking, and he would never shoot her but it got her to stop for a second to possibly hear him.

"Shoot. Me. Bitch."

"I just want you to listen."

"Shoot me, you think I want to listen Cop?"

"Ky please."

She shook her head, "Nah, that's not how that works. See what _you_ did was lie to me. _You_ lied to the Saints. What _you_ did is kept me alive for whatever sick reason you thought up. _You_ got me to play house with you. I had been mostly honest with you, but there are things about my past you don't need to know. But not once have I lied to you, for years. So now that honesty is coming out, here is me; My family is large, rich, and powerful, I am supposed to be in Japan, I can kill you and not bat an eye, I had been training for that since I was little. You know what you think is my first name and last name."

Li was pushing him back against the door with his gun still aimed for her heart, "The night you were to meet me on that yacht, where were you?"

"The station."

Li nodded, "What do you think hurts worse, laying with the enemy or being shot?"

Troy lowered his gun dropping it on the carpeted floor, "Ky, I love you. I kept you alive, I just wanted to….. I don't know, I know why I wasn't there, and I am so fucking sorry. I got you out, I kept you alive, seeing you hurt laid up, I didn't want you to be apart of that from jump!" His face went through various emotions in a span of a few seconds.

Li blinked finally and turned away, walking to the couch she gathered the lighter stuffing it in her pocket and shoving the sweatshirt into her backpack.

Troy walked to her, he went to touch her and she looked at his hand daring him to, "Ky, I'm so sorry, I really am…"

Li shook her head, "Sorry doesn't cut it. This ain't one of those sappy melodramas where the girl finds out he was a spy sent to keep her safe and they fall in love and she's good with it, no. You lied to HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE WHO CONSIDERED YOU FAMILY!" Fresh tears trickled out of her eyes, she wanted to beat him, she wanted to take the lamp on the table and beat him senseless.

A ragged breath she whipped her eyes, sniffing, "I liked you for the longest time, during Johnny's birthday, I did so much to get you to pay attention to me, firsts I had with you. I invited you to my Obachan's, you couldn't even tell me she died! ' She lives near Mourning Wood ', Noooooooooo, she died Troy, she's DEAD TROY!" Li hung her head and grabbed the back of her neck pulling hard. Taking deep breaths she closed her eyes and stood tall.

"Love, no, you didn't really."

"I did, I do... I do, I honestly do…"

Li nodded, "I'm not Li of the Saints now, but you _are still_ Troy, cop, and now Chief of police." She grabbed her bags without looking back left.

Troy had called her number and got no answer, for hours straight she watched the phone ringing, she took another drink, she made it a game, sitting in Aisha's driveway on the roof of her car she drank, she didn't want to go inside, she was too drunk to go anywhere.

Aisha peeked out of the window, "Johnny, Li is back, but she's sitting on the roof of the car... drinking?" She looked at Johnny, he was watching Tv.

"She's a big girl she'll be in when she is ready."

"Johnny." Aisha came to sit with him. "Go talk to her, that's your best friend, you forced her to this."

Sucking his teeth, she was right, Li broke up with Troy and is drinking her sorrows away because of him, ruining yet another of her relationships.

"You're right, I'll see you later." He kissed Aisha and headed out of the door.

Seeing Li rocking, he knew she was out there, "Pigeon?"

"Mr. Gatitude, how ya dooin?" Li swerved to look at him smiling, almost falling over. "Whoa." She giggled. "Guess what, you were right, cop, un huh, I dated a cop." She turned over to try to get up and slipped off the roof of the car hitting the paved driveway. "Ow…my butt…" She laughed out loud.

Johnny chuckled, "Lightweight. Ok Baby Girl, lessgo for a ride." He helped her to stand and opened the passenger side door, empty bottles of coolers and vodka, rum clattered to the ground, Li was hammered, she will surely feel it in the morning.

Johnny cleaned her mess and put her in the car, they drove around with the windows down she needed to sober up. "Johnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee, I love you."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, definitely hammered, "Is that so, when did that happen?"

Li turned her head and put a finger on his cheek, "Day I laid eyes on you."

They pulled up to a red light and Johnny let out the longest sigh, Li poked his cheek, "You are so pretty." She laughed.

Johnny chuckled shaking his head, "Johnnnneeeeee, I wanna kissh you."

Slowing to another red light he looked at her, glassy eyed and grinning. He can't take advantage of her like this, tempting as it may be, he pulled up to a Freckle Bitches, ordering them something to eat.

The smell of the food turned Li's stomach, she opened the door as they were in motion and threw up, Gat had to grab hold of the back of her shirt to keep her from falling out. "Stupid, fuck you trying to get killed?"

"I did it once." she was sobering up, Li's face twisted, she reached behind the driver's seat and popped another cooler, guzzling it, then another.

"Should we go to the hospital cause that much alcohol will kill you."

"When have that sthaped you?" Grabbing a soda, she swished it in her mouth, spitting it out of the window.

Johnny had no answer, Li reached back and guzzled two more, "A fucking cop, he is a fucking cop, how could he do dis to me." Her head was heavy, "Give a man time he blows you up, or chase away other guys or be a cop."

"Yeah." Gat had no answer.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Oh something wrong with me now, you don't wanna, remember that time you scared that boy, whatshisname… yeah, you fucker!"

"I won't kiss you when you're like this, sober up Pigeon."

"Don't call me Pigeon." She leaned forward, "Oooh, I love this song… _Nutty nutty nutty my love for you, I can't believe my dreams come true, and best of all you're nutty nutty nutty for me_ … I haven't heard this is forever, this on the radio?"

Johnny looked it was on loop on her CD player, shaking his head, he pulled up to the shore, the moon was out and it reflected off the soft waves the wind was creating. Li turned up the song, hit the headlights, and got out. She started to dance and sing along to the song.

"Get in the car before you hurt yourself." He called after her.

She stumbled a bit stopped to get the beat and she was kicking off her sneakers and socks, to dance on the sand, he felt behind the seats, bottles, he turned on the overhead and her back seat was covered in still full bottles of alcohol. Grabbing one he turned the loop off going to sit on the hood of the car.

Li was dancing like she was on stage, singing off key, which for a drunk woman sounded not as bad. She was dancing to the routine from the music video, step by step she had the biggest smile on her face.

The song changed, and she grinned, _"There are times when I look above and beyond, there are times when I feel your love around me, baby, I'll never forget my baby."_

Johnny found himself smiling because of her, when she looked at him, singing to him.

_"Everywhere I go, every smile I see, I know you are there, smilin back at me, dancin in moonlight, I know you are free, cuz I can see your star, shinin down on me …. Cause I busted you out… Woooooh!"_ Johnny turned his head laughing, she was right, he looked around to see if anyone else was watching the show, when he turned back she was standing before him. "Kiss me."

Li reached up and removed his glasses, folding them she hooked them on her shirt, taking his face in her hands, she smiled, trailing her hands down his neck, tracing his tattoo, across his shoulders, down his arms, pulling his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking him in the eye, "So brown, your eyes." She leaned in licking her lips, pulling him closer.

She closed her eyes, and turned her head, "I can't not now." She settled for a hug, "Hug me tight. Please."

"Anything Pige." He let out a breath, he closed his eyes patting and rubbing her back. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm too sober." She felt him chuckle.

"Get in, eat, take you to the house and you can feel like a new brand of shit in the morning."

"Thank you."

Gat nodded as he helped her into the car, taking his glasses back he got in and they drove home.


	2. New Crews on the Block

_Last week the night of Li's unforgettable drinking binge, had her calling her boss and get the ok to come in when she felt better. Aisha came to check on her and Li groaned in hangover, "Can you make me hangover soup?"_

"_What in the world is that?" Aisha whispered to Gat chuckling behind her._

"_It's a soup I had given you both that one time after we blew up Kingdom Come Records, you wouldn't remember it, you a lightweight Babe." He kissed Ish on her forehead, who stood feeling insulted, then to the kitchen and started to make the miracle cure to help with cases such as the young woman lying in the guest room._

'_Li domesticated Johnny!' Aisha laughed to herself as she brought in water for Li. Around an hour later Johnny came in a bowl in hand._

"_Alright Pidge, eat up. We have to head to the Mission house, we are bringing the Saint's back."_

_Li looked up from her eating, frowning a bit, "Why?" Curious as to the revival of her former crew name._

_Johnny was taken back, "Why? There are people terrorizing the streets, our boys are locked up and we can set it right!"_

"_I have work, I can't." Li continued eating. Johnny gasped, got up exited the room slamming the door behind him._

_Gat had an inkling, she had a life, but he was – eyes to the news – the whole while he was locked up. There were new crews littering Stilwater and one such in the very neighborhood Aisha lived._

"_Got to get her to see this, shit is worse than before." He grabbed his keys and headed out of the door. Aisha watched from the couch and said nothing as he grumbled to himself. Sliding off the couch to see Li in the doorway of the spare room empty bowl in hand._

"_He wants to bring the Saint's back. I think he wants me to lead them, but, why?"_

_Aisha nodded and took Li's hand, pulling her to the couch sat her down turning the tv on, "This is why."_

_There were shots of green clad people, "Drugs?" Li frowned at the screen, "At the University…"_

_The next scene was of several large red and gold trucks rolling along the streets bashing other cars, one stopped getting at a hotdog stand swinging at the owner catching him in his side._

"_What the hell?"_

_Aisha nodded her agreement, "Yeah girl, it's bad, I guess with Troy more worried about you, he was trying to get this under control too. He had been under a ton of pressure he has been helping keep me safe too." Li looked to Aisha then looked back at the screen sighing._

"_Troy lied to us." Li saw his picture on the screen, they were discussing if he was good enough to be the Chief of Police being he was a former gang member. Li gotten up going to wash her bowl, "It will have to wait until I get home from work, I have a life now." _

_Li put the bowl in the dish drain, "I found a place, don't tell Gat he might not let me leave." Li laughed Aisha laughed along with her, "We don't really want you to leave, but I understand." Aisha had a sad smile on her face._

"_I will have to see if I can transfer job locations, there is one near my new place. A bit more of a walk, but I can drive when it gets cold. I need to get ready." Li hurried and went to shower. Gat came in shortly after, Li had just finished as she was rushing to her room to dress, she emerged ten minutes later twisting her hair into a bun Gat handed her a bowl._

"_Drink this before you go." He looked down at her, she takes the bowl from his hands._

"_Miso, arigato Gat!" She slurped the soup, as she walked to the front door. "I'll be back later, I have off Sunday and Monday we can go to the place then." She nodded mutter her thank-yous between sips walking out of the door and to the club. Gat went to the door, seeing her head bobbing up the walk, "You ain't taking the car?"_

_Li stopped eyebrows raised, "Nah, it's right there, bbl." Pointing to the big building, Technically Legal, behind her._

"_Did she just say bbl?" Gat scratched his head and went inside._

Sunday came and Li was grateful for it, the night before was hectic and she still has a bit of a throbbing headache, until Gat barged in, "Up, shit to do, people to kill."

"People, to…kill?" Li reached for her phone, 8:45 am, she kicked her covers and threw a silent fit at the disturbance til she heard the bellow from the living room.

"Less go!"

"Watashi wa anata no o shiri o kite imasu!" She bellowed back.

"Neoui eongdeong-ileul seoduleugeona os-eul ib-eoya halgeoya."

He heard her gasp in horror, "You better not!"

Gat barked out a laugh, "You don't understand it how the hell you know what I said? You have til nine."

Li whined, "I don't have to understand it, I know you. Can you at least drive I still don't feel well." Li shuffled past pouting on her way to the bathroom.

Aisha chuckled, "What did you both say, no, what did she say to you?"

"Something, something Ass." He nodded as he sat looking at his watch, Aisha laughed louder taking a sip of coffee, "What, she's called me Ass a lot, I should know what Ass means."

Li came out reached for Aisha's cup and took a swallow, shaking her head, "Ugh, nope, how do you drink that stuff?"

"How can you not? See you two when you get home."

"We go out when we get back." Li got out fast before Johnny pushed her out of the door.

They pulled up on the other side of town, the side that was the Red Light district, the area was dirty, Pimps walking around keeping eyes on their hoes, they rolled up to a nightclub, and into the driveway, pulling up they stopped in front of what used to be a Missionary house, long since abandoned, a few stragglers dotted the interior, homeless and junkies, with the place tagged over and over, old with fresh spray bleeding into each other.

Li covered her nose, "Ok, this is do-able, bit small yes? Shit was that a rat, fucker big as a cat!"

"This way, this isn't it, part of the city fell during a big quake, rocked this part of the city, not fixing it they just build over the top of it, what we want is below." Gat lead her through to the back that was once a kitchen, down several flights of stairs, he kicked open the door leading into a musty hall, to her right a set of large doors, he led them down the hall to the grand staircase of the hotel.

"Whoa." Was all Li could say as she looked around, it was in bad shape, but it could be much worse. Partly crumbled statue of a toga wearing angle, that must have been a sight in its day, the space was large, and it would be the perfect place for…. '_No, I can't do this again.' _Li shook her head, running with the Saints put her out of commission, she wasn't doing that again.

"_Baby, I need to get in touch with my Obachan." Li called from the bathroom._

_Troy froze, "Uh, yeah she had been worried about you, but uh…" Troy hung his head closing his eyes._

"_But what?" Li leaned on the door frame, finished up the braid she was working on._

_Troy walked over and gave her a gentle kiss, "She's over near Mourning Wood now."_

_Li smiled kissing him again, "Can we go next day off?"_

_Troy nodded, "Yeah Baby Girl, next day off." he needed to tell her._

"Yeah, we need to '_Move_' the current tenants. They all over this place looks like Samedi, can smell the drugs on them." Gat rubbed his nose, "Less go work to do, here." He tossed her one of the guns she collected days ago.

Li pretended to cry, "Let's get this over with." Following Gat to the lower part of the felled city, "I have to admit, this shit is quite interesting." She was impressed with the large structure and a good section of the city seemed to be intact as they headed further down, whoever these Samedi were they made sure they could come and go, building rickety cobbled together set of staircase leading to, what once was, the main streets.

"Fuck you doing here!" One of the residents shouted coming for the two of them.

Gat punched the attacker, "You need to fucking leave, our turf now."

"This is Samedi territory, call for backup!"

"Fuck outta here." Gat shot one of the Samedi who was mingling among the junkies.

Li darted past Gat kicking the next persons' gun out of their hand, grabbing the poor kid she sent him into the makeshift house littered the ground floor.

"You just tossing people now?"

"I been working out!" Li grinned, quickly ducking someone swinging a crowbar behind her, catching the Samedi footman in the armpit with her heel she regained her footing and punched the gang member in his chest.

_~*S.R*~_

_"Just how the hell are we going to get in here?" Dex asked as Johnny and Troy stood at the locked door of the ally._

_Li was standing near them and looked around, she saw an open window on the second floor, "Leave it to me, I see an open window."_

_The three of them followed her gaze, Li pulled a set of claws from her pocket and slipped them on her hands. Gat watched her, "Fuck you think you doing?" Dex looked around for anyone coming up._

_Li tightened the wrist straps taking several steps back, she ran leaping wall to wall up to the window, they heard noises and few minutes later, the small girl opened the door letting them in._

_The three of them gawked at her she just shrugged, "Movies, heh, they teach you something." Li hung her head trying not to smile._

"_You Bruce Lee cousin or something?" Troy asked as he went in, Li pointed at him then closed her mouth._

_"Anything else you should tell us?" Dex scowled at her on his way in._

_The sounds of groaning trailed the path she took, claw marks on their faces. Gat pointed at her, "Stray cat."_

_~*S.R*~_

Shots rang out rapidly they had to duck for cover, the unarmed and armed needed to be dealt with quickly, they made each shot count, Li took out knees, "Don't kill them, we can use them."

Groaning Gat did as instructed incapacitating them not killing them outright.

"Listen up, if you want your life, get the fuck out of here_ NOW_!" Li demanded of the squatters, turning her angry honey eyes to the two standing Samedi members, "And as for you, go to your Boss and tell them _'I'm Back'_."

The young woman and man she left standing looked at her almost pissing themselves, they both scurried off past her tripping over their own feet, Li scratched her temple in thought folding her arms across her chest, "Gat, how many people does it take to send a message?" Her head cocked to the side.

"One." he practically growled out.

She felt a tingle run through her, stopping right to her center, "Shoot one."

Gat smirked '_That just turned her on.' _Fired one shot then the sound of a body hitting the pavement with a thud followed, "Good to have you back, _Boss_." Gat purred in her ear.

"Hm." She looked around clearing her throat, hearing the sounds of those moaning in pain she shook her head, reaching up pulling her hair up into a neat ponytail.

They headed back to the lobby Gat kicked a crate on its side went and grabbed a tarp laid it across the filthy couch, sat propping his feet up.

"So whatchu think?"

"Is aight." Li poked her head around the counter heading back to where Gat was.

"Just _aight_, this has potential." Gesturing to the spacious lobby.

Li nodded looking around taking mental notes, "Right, it does I give it that…"

Gat held his hand up pausing her thought, "Listen, stripper poles, couple flat screens… Nicer furniture…"

Li laughed, "Aight, you had me at stripper poles, that's only cause of that one time."

Gat laughed, "Fuckin' A."

Li just shook her head, she had to admit, it felt like old times, and what she saw going on in Stilwater, yeah, the city's Saint's needed to make a grand comeback. "Time to clean up." She announced walking back to the lower level.

Took them two hours to drag the wounded up to the lobby of the derelict hotel, wiping her brow she stood stretching her back, "Damn, I don't miss this." Li complained rubbing her sore lower back.

"This is not what I planned for the rest of my day."

"Shut the hell up, we have to get this place cleaned up." Li went to flush out the injured soldier's leg.

"Yo, I'm no gotdamned maid."

Li pouted at him, "Oh bet you'd look cute in that skirt, you gotdamn Diva." Li rolled her eyes and started wrapping the wounded.

"This is for the people who just got Canonized." Johnny pointed to the floor where he just dropped a body.

Li threw her hands up in mock shock, "Shit, you are _so right_, hey, let's ask the crew for some help. Hey, ya'll wanna help?" She was met with moans and groans of their victims. "See we are doing this shit ourselves."

"Point taken, smartass. We can't run a gang if… Oh, I don't know, ya know, DON'T HAVE A FUCKIN' GANG!" Throwing out his hands to the space they stood, indicating they are practically alone, save the bodies that lay in pain at their feet.

Li stopped what she was in the middle of, her eyes narrowed, "Five years Gat…_FUCK_, I told you _I HAVE A LIFE_, this wasn't it, you dragged me out of bed for this shit, _YOU,_ not _ME_, you told me most of the crew was locked up cause of Troy, the rest buried six feet… so all of a sudden I gained magical powers to just instantly have people for a gang?" She stood toe to toe with him, ready to shoot him as angry as she felt. Five years of her life gone, now she was to do it all over again.

Gat put his hands up in defense, he sighed hard, "Aight, we gonna start fresh, we'll have to get the crew out and find new people. My bad."

Johnny knew he just wants to keep his girls safe, Aisha hiding away at home all day and Li who seems to actually enjoy her job.

Johnny kicked a crumpled can, "Yeah, that's what we'll do, I ain't moppin' up no more blood, quit bleeding on my floors!" He barked at the wounded Samedi members.

Li turned to them, "Oh you asshats, you're Saints now, heal quickly or I'll let Johnny kill you. Johnny, come on I know this kid I met him in the infirmary, Mendoza…. Carlos… I'll have to see what his sheet is, we'll have to get more people, you got anyone?"

Johnny thought for a minute, tapping his finger to his lips nodded pulling out his cell, "Yeah, I met some in jail who might do, when I find out where these bitches are we'll meet up with them, but you will have to impress them."

"Fuck I look like... Oh right… I been dead for five years." As she made her way back up to when they first arrived. "I need eight showers."

Gat agreed as he followed her out of the old city, "Nine if one is with me." Li paused mid step Gat brushing past her, he grinning as he opens the door letting fresh air in.

The next few days Li and Gat gotten a few things organized, she pulled some of her savings and had her new skeleton crew working on clean up, while she waited for Gat to look into the Lieutenants on his end. It wasn't long until brothers, sisters and cousins of former members heard word and came back, paying their respect to Li.

Saturday morning proved to be the perfect Spring day for picking up an eager young man Li met months ago from the clutches of a jail cell. Li casually leaned on her car outside of the courthouse under a shady tree, fanning herself, Aisha was in the back relaxing, glad to get out of the house, and Johnny was standing next to Li, "Ish had you talked to your sister lately?"

"Yeah, why."

Li looked at her friend, "I might have to relocate you both."

"Baby Girl no, I like my little house."

Li smiled, "I know, but…Oh, there he is… Carlos here!" She waved the young man over.

Carlos was in for boosting cars, Li pulled his sheet a few days before after she used Troy's password to get into the criminal system. She found that to be a very, very good coincidence, she needed something as Troy had, what was rightfully hers, locked up tight. "Carlos, hey man, sorry it took so long, you good?"

Carlos was in shock, he got the news of his early release bout when he stepped from the gate, he looked to see Li with Gat, his mouth dropped open, "No puedo creer esto, I'm gonna be a Saint!"

Li laughed, "Calm down kid, no hablar español, I gonna need you to do something for me first, get in the back."

Carlos tried not to be so starstruck as he felt like he was in front of celebs, he nodded quickly and hurriedly climbed in the back, he squealed when he saw who he was sitting next to. "Oh my god, you're!"

Aisha nodded and held up a finger to quiet him, Li chuckled, "Ok, yes, and we don't talk about it alright she's our well-kept secret." As she closed her door and they pulled off.

Carlos again nodded quickly, Aisha patted his shoulder, "Yes, I'm Aisha." she smiled it had been a while since she felt this elated, Gat snorted, "This kid for real."

He blushed a bit with his head down, "I am, I wanna be a Saint."

Li and Aisha swatted at Gat, "I got you, Carlos, pay no mind to this ass." They pulled off Li started telling of the plan to get her car back.

"Listen up, I have some property locked away and I hear you got locked up for boosting, well… Get my property you... will officially be a Saint."

Carlos's eyes went wide as saucers, he lit up like a star, "Anything you got it, just tell me where and when."

They had pulled up to the docks, a half hour later, at rows of lockers each one exactly like the next, ten rows of ten large storage lockers lined a section of the warehouse waterfront. Li reached back handing Carlos a set of tools along with the locker number. "You come back here tonight bring me what's mine, and for all that is holy, don't fuck my shit up."

Li looked at him in the rearview mirror, "Before I forget, you have to drive it to the garage behind Koi, you know where?" Carlos nodded, "Alright, here is a phone, our numbers are in it, text when you are done."

He took the items sliding the phone in his pocket, "You got it. Tonight." Carlos looked back again as they pulled off to get the boy settled.

Wednesday Li received a text from Johnny when she was cleaning up the bar for the night, _'Head to the burbs, who I have in mind she is at XXXX in Quinbecca. Her name is Shaundi'_

She placed her phone back in her pocket hustling around getting the spot clean so she can leave early, she took fewer hours getting clear from her Boss, she also had them contact the other club to see if she could transfer, but with her friends there she decided to just commute for their sake.

Later that evening the sun was setting for its long night over Stilwater, deep purples and blues coated the starlit sky, she pulled up to the address seeing a few people standing about playing a game.

She slowed up to pulled over, getting out she walked up cautiously, "Hey, I'm looking for Shaundi? Gat sent me."

"I'm Shaundi." A petite young woman stepped forward, her bangs were blond and her hair in dreads of brown tied back.

"Li."

"No..shit." The girl grinned, "You're like a legend."

Li shook her head smiling, "Don't do that I'm not really. Get in I need to grab something to eat." Shaundi headed over to the passenger side saying her goodbyes to the people who were still in the middle of their game.

They talked about how she became cool with Johnny, "I needed protection, and like _Everyone_ knows Gat, so me and him worked it out, I can make Pruno that won't kill anyone." Shaundi stated proudly.

Li raised her eyebrows as they pulled up to a Company of Gyros, "Pruno, alright." She pulled her cell out dialing Gat putting him on speaker.

"_Sup?"_

"Gat…What's Pruno?"

Laughing could be heard on the other end, "_You must be with Shaundi, hey kid, its Prison Wine."_

"Tsk, you didn't have to laugh at me, stupid face." she sucked her teeth looking at the phone in her hand in annoyance.

Shaundi contained her chuckles, "Hey Gat."

Li ordered her food when it was her turn, "Ya'll want anything over there, I should get _you_ anything." She asked the man on the other end, "_Get anything you know what we eat._" Li nodded and place a few more orders, looking at Shaundi she inclined her head to the menu board.

"Just a number one."

"Alright I'll see you all shortly, we can talk about plans when we get there."

Pulling up to Aisha's Shaundi, Carlos in tow, stood waiting with bags of food. When the door opened, Johnny greeted them leading them in, "NOEL, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND I BROUGHT COMPANY!" Li smiled while shouting through the house, heading to the dining room table placing the food down. "Shaundi, I'll kill you myself if you leak this out, this is Aisha, Ish, Shaundi."

Aisha gave Li and Gat a long hard look, "I know I said no. Hi Shaundi, but this is not going to be the clubhouse."

Li pouted and snuggled up to Aisha putting her head on her shoulder, "Please, just for a bit, I promise it won't be long, just for dinners?"

Aisha sighed then smiled, "Alright, _just _dinners."

Li gushed and hugged the smaller woman tighter, "Ok, so Shaundi said on the way here there's a race on Saturday." Li looked to the four others at the table.

Gat smiled, "Time to make that money!"

"Ish you are coming with I hope you have an outfit." Li bit into her gyro.

Shaundi grabbed a few fries, "Yeah, it's like every other weekend, and before the race, there's like a car show off. It always gets busted up cause of the cops though."

Some hours passed, it was getting late Li gathered up the others and she headed to taking them home. Aisha pulled Li aside giving her a long hug, "Thank you, I see what you are doing." Li smiled and wished them goodnight.

"Saturday Noel." Li said over her shoulder, as she went to pull off.

Li sent out a text to meet at the club at 4:30 pm, '_Meet you T.L, I brought your club gear.' _The girls arrived at the appointed time just as Li tossed off her apron, she saw their approach and signaled them to follow her in back.

They got to use her manager's office, it was easier to use than the girls dressing room, it would keep Aisha sightings down considerably.

"Alright, I got something I think would look nice on you." Li handed Aisha three piece dress, iridescent lavender two piece, spaghetti strap top that dipped low in the front and tight knee length pencil skirt, the third piece was a sheer, clear rhinestone fitted cover that sparkled when light hits it.

"Li where you get this?" Aisha put it on and spun once, putting on a pair of clear heels, looking at herself in the small mirror.

"Couple of things I had I meant to give you ages ago." Li stepped from behind the makeshift divider in a deep metallic purple long sleeved cropped cheerleader top and fitted black leather low waist pants, a pair of combat boots with bubble gum pink laces and hearts of the same pink and purple on the sides.

"Girl, they gonna the cops on you. Your ab game is tight." Aisha gawked, Li was toned, her hourglass figure was something to be jealous of, waist was small, her body shape was tighter than when Aisha first met her, "That's not all that corset training you did?"

Li shook her head, "I had been working out mostly since I woke up, Troy did one thing right, making sure I stayed active even after therapy, but the scars…"  
Li rubbed the small and large gashes that had healed over, that went through to her back, "I thought about having them removed." Li looked away pursing her lips.

Aisha nodded, "No, I get it." She knew what Li couldn't say, the text flooded in that night she took Johnny's phone from him, there were pictures, how Li lived through it is a miracle.

"I don't know... this outfit Ladies. Whatchu think?" Shaundi stepped out in a rhinestone bra cage choker combo in light purple stones, and a black scoop neck that just kept her breasts barely covered where it needed and a pair of latex micro low waist pants with a zipper in the back, donned a pair of heels to match the bra cage.

"Ooh, wish I wore that, but I'm driving." Li picked up a jar of gel and went to quickly style Aisha's jet black pixie cut giving her a few spikes almost in a mohawk.

Then rubbing the rest of the gel on her hair, Li brushed her hair parting it, grabbed a comb and gave one side a comb through pulling it up, her thick hair pulled up into a ponytail, she did the same to the other side finishing it off raking a bit of gel and water letting it curl and wave naturally.

Shaundi pulled her locks into a bun spritzing with some glitter gel, "Makeup and we can go."

Once their war paint was successfully applied the three of them cleaned up the office, they headed out the main walk, all eyes stopped from the girls on the stage to the three leaving the strip club.

"Baby, don't go, can I get your number?" One of the patrons called after them.

"Not in this life," Li called back.

"Kia don't be like that!"

Li waved a dismissive hand, "Or the next."

Li laughed heading past the bouncer and out the doors, it was warm out, and they still had a bit of time before they met up with Johnny, who was already set up at the spot by the dock in New Hannequet.

"Kia? How's that your name, I thought your name was L.." Shaundi started but stopped the second Li turned on her heel and glared down at the young woman.

"My name is, Kia. Got it?" The look she gave her chilled her blood, if she thought Gat was feared, she may have been wrong, Li was the side she needed to be on.

When they all climbed into Li's everyday car they were met with Carlos, donned in black baggy jeans, purple tank top with black over shirt left open.

Li stepped back out, "I thought you were at the spot, something happen?"

"No, I thought I just roll with you three, is cool?"

Li thumbed to the back seat behind her and sat in the driver's seat. Looking in the rearview mirror to Shaundi she turned off the music and made sure the girl was looking at her, "I will say this once. My name is Kia, I will not be letting it known _"Li" _is back until I am ready."  
Seeing the slip of a girl nodded her agreement, "My name is Kyouki Irissa A-"

Her phone rang loud interrupting her thoughts. Shaundi breathed a sigh of relief, the glare Li held even from the mirror shook her.  
"Its Gat." Putting him on speaker, Gat said that there were enough people there to make a small fortune, he heard word that there was a driver who is unbeatable. Li scoffed, "We'll be there in a few, see you then."


End file.
